kimi deshita
by winkiesempress
Summary: dan inilah alasanku menyembunyikan masa lalu, memendam afeksi, senantiasa mencari sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik tawa—adalah dirimu. (Taito, Lui). Kumpulan drabble. Buat SarahAmalia.


Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc.

Fanloid © their respective owners.

Lagu yang digunakan sebagai prompt milik penyanyi masing-masing.

Untuk memenuhi janji saya kepada SarahAmalia. Karena bingung cari prompt, maka saya hanya buka salah satu playlist dan nge-shuffle lagu (….) maaf kalau saya modus promosi banget wwww yo yang kepo bisa dicari di youtube lho lagunya! Percayalah lagunya bagus-bagus omgg atau bisa hubungi saya kalau kepo lagunya /authorkampret /modusbeneran

.

 **kimi deshita.**

by winkiesempress

happy reading!

.

 **[Now Story – M!LK]**

Hari pertama Taito memandang Lui, Taito merasa ia baru saja diberitahu bahwa lembar cerita baru dalam kehidupannya akan segera dimulai.

Saat itu adalah upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru di sekolah menengah atas, dan Taito menemukan oranye di antara warna-warni rambut siswa baru. Entah mengapa warna itu yang pertama menangkap atensi Taito. Warna rambutnya seolah bersaing dengan matahari, tinggi badan tak seberapa, mata yang lurus memandang kepala sekolah penuh konsentrasi saat yang lain mulai berbincang tak peduli.

Sosok entah siapa menyapa lelaki oranye itu, dan seketika Taito terpesona pada senyuman sopannya. Saat itu ia benar-benar ingin berlari, keluar dari barisan, menggantikan posisi entah siapa yang mengajak objek admirasinya bicara. Walau ada satu sisi hatinya yang menjerit pedih, _lagi-lagi_ ia memancangkan atensi pada seseorang yang bergender sama.

Lelaki itu pasti akan jijik sekali jika mengetahui ini. Sosok (yang tampak) sesuci itu tidak akan sudi mengotori dirinya sendiri dengan dekat-dekat sampah seperti Taito (sampah, seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang di masa lalu Taito).

Tapi saat memasuki kelas baru, lelaki senja itu duduk di barisan paling depan, dan sesuai dengan nomor undian maka Taito duduk di sebelahnya. Senyumnya yang masih secerah matahari menyilaukan mata Taito. Dengan suara kekanakan, ia menyapa,"Hai, salam kenal. Namamu siapa? Aku Lui."

Ada helaan sejuk dalam hati Taito. Mungkin, jika ia menyembunyikan afeksinya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan ia bisa memulai cerita baru yang dimulai dari sekarang.

"Namaku Taito."

.

.

 **[Hikoukigumo (Vapor Trail) – Sano Hayato ft Itagaki Mizuki]**

Di minggu pertama mereka berada dalam satu kelas, ada intensitas kedekatan yang perlahan tertanam.

Taito sudah berusaha menghapus masa lalunya, melanjutkan sekolah ke SMA di mana ia yakin tidak ada teman SMP-nya sama sekali. Namun insting untuk menjauhi orang-orang itu tetap tertanam dalam alam bawah sadar. Maka ia selalu menyendiri, memakan bekal makan siang sendirian di atap, mengabaikan riuh di bawah sana.

Namun hari itu ia menemukan Lui.

Bintang semalam seolah tertinggal di mata Lui. Ia menatap dirgantara dengan antusias, lazuardi bercermin pada iris senjanya. Taito tak ingin mengganggu, duduk diam-diam di tempat yang biasa ia tempati, mengupayakan agar Lui tak menyadari presensinya. Ah, betapa sulitnya saat kau ingin dekat namun juga tahu harus menjauhi pada saat yang bersamaan.

Namun Lui ternyata cukup peka untuk menyadari eksistensi orang lain di sana.

"Eh, Shion- _kun_!" pekikannya nyaris membuat Taito menjatuhkan sumpit. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Lui menunjuk-nunjuk ceria pada langit. "Ada _hikoukigumo!_ "

Taito tertawa tertahan. Lelaki SMA macam apa yang bersorak senang hanya karena melihat jejak pesawat? Namun demi menyenangkan hati Lui, Taito mengarahkan pandangan pada angkasa, mendapati garis putih yang ditinggalkan pesawat. _Hikoukigumo_. Mata Lui masih berbinar cerah. "Bagus, ya? Nanti kalau sudah besar aku mau jadi pilot dan membuat _hikoukigumo_ berbentuk macam-macam."

Ya ampun. Kenapa Lui sepolos ini?

Namun Taito hanya tersenyum dan berkata,"Ya, aku doakan, Hibiki- _kun_."

.

.

 **[The Survivor – SUPER** **DRAGON]**

"Shion- _kun_ , Shion- _kun_ dengar gosip pem- _bully_ -an yang terjadi pada anak kelas sebelah, tidak?" Lui menanyakan itu di waktu senggang, saat guru mereka tak hadir mengajar karena suatu kepentingan. Taito menggeleng jujur, karena kehidupan SMA-nya dipenuhi buku-buku pendistraksi dari kegiatan di sekitarnya.

Mata Lui terlihat antusias. "Katanya dia di- _bully_ sampai pindah sekolah! Kejam sekali ya!"

Taito ingin mengatakan bahwa hal itu wajar, sangat wajar malah, karena kasus demikian juga membuatnya berada di sini. Menjauhi orang-orang dari masa lalunya. Memendam larut-larut rahasianya, tentang perasaan yang singgah pada hati Taito tiap kali Lui tertangkap retina, tentang bagaimana teman-temannya di SMP dengan jijik menghina.

"Tapi—bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang sanggup bertahan? Mereka mengagumkan ya? Bisa menjadi _survivor_ dalam keadaan demikian." Lui mengoceh sambil membuka bungkus roti. Taito memandangnya dalam diam, berpikir apakah ia bermaksud orang yang bertahan atau orang yang melarikan diri. Apakah ia termasuk orang yang mengagumkan atau seorang pengecut.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa seperti itu," Lui melanjutkan meski Taito belum menanggapinya. "Aku pengecut dan tidak bisa menjadi _survivor_."

Taito menjatuhkan pensil yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk mencoret-coret acak menghilangkan jenuh. Hati-hati, ia bertanya,"Hibiki- _kun_ juga pernah menjadi korban? Ah, maaf aku lancang bertanya …."

Lui tersenyum tipis. "Sudah, lupakan saja. Hehe. Lain kali aku akan jadi _survivor._ "

Taito mengerjap satu dua kali sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat coretan-coretan acak di atas kertas putih. "Kalau begitu kita sama."

Lui memandangnya penuh tanda tanya, namun tak mengatakan apa-apa.

.

.

 **[Sunadokei (Hourglass) – Furukawa Tsuyoshi (cover)]**

"Bagaimana rasanya terkubur jam pasir?"

Terkadang—atau lebih tepatnya kerap kali—Lui menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh seperti itu. Taito meletakkan buku yang (lagi-lagi) berusaha digunakannya sebagai objek pendistraksi. Gambar jam pasir tercetak di sampul buku tersebut, yang mungkin menjadi pelatuk bagi pertanyaan Lui.

"Bagaimana caranya? Menjadi kecil dan masuk ke dalamnya?" Taito berusaha bercanda, namun entah mengapa wajah Lui terlihat serius meski pertanyaannya di luar logika. Lui berkata lagi,"Kelihatannya jam pasir itu bergerak pelan sekali, tapi tanpa sadar tiba-tiba bagian atasnya sudah habis dan entitas yang terjebak di bawah bisa terkubur begitu saja,'kan?"

Ah, Taito tak pernah menyangka kalau Lui adalah sosok yang bisa bicara sefilosofis ini. Taito kira Lui adalah sosok kekanakan yang mengejar jejak putih pesawat. Taito teringat percakapannya dengan Lui beberapa waktu lalu bahwa ternyata ia pernah menjadi korban _bully._ Sekarang apa lagi?

"Kau mengibaratkan waktu dengan jam pasir?" Taito mencoba menebak. Lui mengangguk senang. "Tepat sekali!"

Taito tersenyum. Bagaimanapun, Lui tak bisa lepas dari nada kekanakan itu. Lui berkata lagi,"Jadi … waktu yang tidak kita sadari terus bergerak itu, dan kita tidak sadar kalau kita sudah terkubur di dalamnya. Kita tidak punya kesempatan lagi."

Taito mengerutkan dahi. Apakah ini salah satu sesi _random_ tanpa makna? Atau apakah Lui berusaha menceritakan sesuatu yang mengusik benaknya? Baru saja Taito hendak bertanya, Lui sudah mendominasi konversasi lagi,"Lupakan saja. Hehe. Waah, langit hari ini cerah sekali! Aku bahkan hampir tidak melihat awan!"

Rahasia apa lagi yang dipendam Lui?

.

.

 **[Reborn – PrizmaX]**

"Tulis saja, kalau kalian terlahir kembali, kalian ingin menjadi apa. Kumpulkan satu minggu lagi."

Seketika, ruang kelas menjadi gaduh membahas apa yang akan mereka tulis setelah sang guru meninggalkan ruangan. Taito membuat kericuhan dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia ingin menjadi apa? Terlahir kembali sebagai laki-laki normal yang menyukai lawan jenis? Sebagai pihak yang menindas dan bukan yang tertindas?

"Hibiki- _kun_ mau menulis apa?" ia beranikan bertanya pada Lui terlebih dahulu. Lui sedikit tersentak, kemudian menjawab ramah,"Sesuatu. Hehe."

"Wah, kau sudah menemukan jawaban?"

"Sudah … soalnya kadang aku memikirkan hal semacam itu."

Taito ingin bertanya apa, namun ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang yang sok mengorek privasi orang lain. Namun, sebelum ditanya lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba Lui melanjutkan dengan suara yang sangat lirih,"Mungkin aku ingin terlahir kembali seperti hujan."

"Eh? Boleh aku tahu alasannya?"

Lui tersenyum, namun Taito menemukan ada secercah pahit di sana. Lalu Lui menjawab dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat,"Karena saat hujan _mood_ -ku selalu jadi baik! Hujan itu menenangkan, hehe. Dan …," kali ini nadanya berubah,"… ada orang yang kukenal yang sangat menyukai hujan juga."

Satu lagi misteri. Kenapa anak yang tampak sederhana dan menikmati hidup dengan apa adanya ini memiliki terlalu banyak sisi klandestin? Lelaki yang senyumnya secerah musim panas, yang binar matanya seolah selalu mencuri gemintang. Yang tiap kali bicara selalu mengakhirinya dengan—

"Lupakan saja."

Kan.

Taito ingin berkata, jika Lui ingin bercerita, ia siap kapan saja.

 **tbc**

 **a/n:**

 **kimi deshita © sakura shimeji**

gaes yang sunadokei baper lho lagunya mau ga kalo mau hubungi author (…) #GASUDITHORGASUDI

yaudah abaikan bercanda koq :((

nyicil dulu ya sar 1k dulu :((


End file.
